Strings of Steam
by Fiction Realm
Summary: Fire rages. Water Flows. Steam scalds. And for Natsu and Juvia, their main elements will form into the third element of the two...with some Ropes and Chains of course. BDSM! Bondage! Dominant Natsu! Submissive Juvia!
1. Strings of Steam - Prologue

The land of Fiore. A land of magic and mystery. And home to the number one guild in both magic and widespread destruction, Fairy Tail. I swear, while they have the tightest bonds, they are more known to be causing chaos wherever they go. Some of their most prominent members of destruction are wizards like Erza "Titania" Scarlet, Gray "Ice King" Fullbuster, Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel and countless others.

However, the location wasn't at the guild hall but rather at a beach that looked like a wave of crushed amber as the setting sun shone on it. The distorted reflection of the sun on the water helped amplify the mysterious yet enlightening feeling, however it did not stop two mages in their early 20's from simply enjoying the sunset all the while enjoying each other's company.

The first was a 21-year-old man with onyx coloured eyes and hair that was a bright salmon hair spiked up, giving a punk look. He was very muscular with a body that screamed lean muscle with a distinguishable display of an eight pack and broad shoulders and was a polished bronze. Currently he was wearing a pair of fiery red swimming trunks and had a scarf that looked like it was made of dragon scales around his forehead. This was Natsu Dragneel or as his moniker is "Salamander"

The woman next to him was a 21-year-old woman with sapphire blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was a creamy white and she had a figure that would make supermodels jealous, with medium sized curves, wide hips and a pair of DD-cup sized breasts. She was wearing a purple bikini with white spots with a matching thong. Around her neck were two different items. First was a silver chain necklace that seemed to shine in the setting sun a light blue glow. The second was a platinum pendant with a dragon head attached to the bottom. It was on a silver chain, with sapphire eyes while in the jaw was a piece of rose quartz. This was Juvia Lockser or as her moniker is "Rain Woman"

And currently the two of them are on a date. A rather special one.

Right now you are probably wondering. Natsu and Juvia? The fight hungry salmon-haired fire brawler who wouldn't know love if it bit him is in a relationship with the ultimate Gray fangirl? How the hell did that happen?

You see, it's like this. Natsu overheard what Lucy said about him about being an idiot and that she won't go out with him ever while Gray snapped at Juvia for bothering him stating he won't go out with her if his life depended on it. Naturally, two broken hearts joined as they ran into each other one day and they just talked. Turns out they connected and soon began to go on missions together, with a lot of success and low collateral damage. Natsu's former team on the other hand still believed he would cause destruction and it will be just like before. Imagine their surprise when the truth was the opposite. In fact, Sorcerer Weekly even dubbed them "The Steam Dragons". The confession was after one mission against a dark guild where Natsu saved Juvia from the Master that was about to do some inappropriate things with her.

Flashback

"_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**__" _

"_**Water Slicer**__!"_

_Currently both Natsu and Juvia were on a mission where a Dark Guild was causing havoc in a village. Right now they were tearing through the grunts like bowling pins. Natsu was roasting mages like they were steaks on a barbeque while Juvia was flooding the hall and any poor mages getting caught in the crossfire, as well as putting out any stray flames that may cause the area damage._

_Suddenly a wizard came from behind with a magic attack. He was a bomber mage that could launch explosions in a rapid fire motion. In a desperate attempt, he launched a stun spell on Juvia._

"_**Stun Bomb!"**_

"_AHHHHHH!"" Juvia screamed before she was out cold. The mage decided to drag her back to the main room where the master was._

_However, Natsu managed to hear her scream and witnessed the mage dragging her back._

"_JUVIA!" _

_Like a Bat out of Hell, Natsu sprinted after and by the time he reached the command room, the sight got his blood boiling._

_The master was a young man in his early 30s with combed brown hair and arrogant green eyes. He was wearing a black blazer over a red shirt with a black tie. He also had on black slacks and burgundy dress shoes and on his face was an arrogant smirk that made Natsu want to grab his throat until he popped like a grape._

_Behind him was Juvia, stripped to only her thong with a magic seal collar around her neck and her hands suspended via cuffs giving a full view of her impressive bust. In her mouth was a ring gag and currently tears of fear were pouring out of her eyes as the master had rubbed a finger against her crotch while another cupped her chin so her face met her eyes._

"_Hey jackass, what the hell are you doing?" Natsu growled in a low voice_

"_So the famous Salamander has arrived." The Master proclaimed in a tone that further drove Natsu up the wall. "I was wondering when you would show. Then again, I was also wondering why you came with such a ravishing specimen like this maiden before me. Oh, she would be a wonder for Succubus Red. I wonder if any of the men I have lined up would love to buy her" He finished with a perverted grin._

_Mistake!_

_The Master then noticed that the room had gotten a lot hotter and turned around._

_Mistake! Again!_

_Natsu was surrounding in fire with veins bulging, teeth grinding and fists clenching, all the while he was covered in Dragon Scales. He had entered Dragon Force._

_Before the master could say a word, Natsu blurred to his face and gave a flaming knuckle sandwich sending him through a wall. After breaking Juvia out of the restraints, he walked up to the master and well...let's say that the master was a roast pork and the building was now burning fast than Erza burns through her cakes at mealtimes._

_Natsu walked out of the building, carrying Juvia bridal style...but not before covering her modesty with his jacket. Juvia had her face buried in Natsu's chest, not at all acknowledging the fact that he was more built then Gray._

_End Flashback_

After recovering at the local healers, Natsu went to her bed, with a lot of concern within his eyes. That was then he began spilling his guts out. Telling that when he saw that 'thing' have his way in her, something inside of him snapped. That he had an ever-growing rage when he had her captive and when the master said she was gonna be a sex slave, he snapped. He began spouting out apologies about how he scared her like that and that if she wanted to break up the team then he'll understand. Natsu was about to leave but Juvia held his hand. Before Natsu could ask, she just slammed her lips into his lips to silence him. Her exact words were.

"_I don't care Natsu. I love you whether you become a flaming monster or not."_

She resumed the kiss but this time Natsu kissed back.

Soon, they began going on dates, either hanging out with each other or just enjoying the stars. The guild was both shocked and happy. Shocked because of the sudden relationship the two were in but happy because, they needed some company. The fact that they got rejected by their former crushes and the arguments that led to Team Natsu splitting up wasn't new. In fact, they were worried that Natsu and Juvia would cause more mayhem. HA! That team up was a miracle in Makarov's eyes as the bills went down by a lot. Plus, the loving attitude between them was well...heart-warming. Well for some. Lucy, Gray and Erza were grinding their teeth at the news. They were maing more money and were a couple, while they were still single AND were causing more destruction even without Natsu. Turns out that while Natsu was destructive, he got the job done. Gray and Erza actually began wasting time with due to stripping habits and a cake overdose.

But who give a crap about them?

Back at the beach, Natsu and Juvia just finished watching the sun set, with Juvia snuggling up to Natsu, enjoying the warmth of his body. They were taking a stroll along the beach as the moon shone on the beach like a lunar symphony.

"That was the best day of my life, hun" Said Natsu wistfully.

"Mmm-hmm. Nice hotel, empty beach and just the two of us." Added Juvia, as she held onto Natsu's arm.

Natsu, on the other hand, decided to make it evn more special.

"Hey, Juvia?" Asked Natsu.

"Hmm"?

"I..uh.. I just wanna say something."

Natsu turned around to face his blue-haired beauty, who had a confused look on his face.

"Juvia, the last few months have been the greatest days of my life. Since Lucy said 'that' you managed to lift me up. Normally, a guy would make a long ass speech, but I'll just say this." 

Natsu, then got out a velvet box revealing the contents, it being a silver ring with a blue sapphire and rose quartz in the center. Juvia held her hands to her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes. Was he really...?

"Juvia Lockser...Will you Marry Me?"

Only one second was needed for her response.

"YES! YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Natsu took the ring off and slid it on her finger. Juvia was crying tears of joy before Natsu did something special. Grabbing her waist, he ignited his soles.

"**Fire Dragon's Rocket Launch!"**

The two flew high as the two used their magic to form a heart shape.

The two looked at each other's eyes as the moon shone behind them, Natsu wrapping his arms around her waist and Juvia wrapping her arms around her neck as their eyes began to close half-way

"You know, maybe we should celebrate." Natsu said

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Juvia said in a coy manner

"You. Me. And a lot of rope." Natsu smirked.

"Ooooh. I'm guessing I shall get the lotion ready for my skin?" Husked out Juvia.

"You are gonna be my bride. I hate for her to not be able to keep up." Breathed out Natsu.

Yeah...turns out they were also Bondage nuts. Juvia loved the sub roll, while Natsu's draconic nature made him feel suited as a dom.

"I'll see you in the bedroom...Master" Juvia spoke in a seductive tone.

"I'll be there to...Pati" (Latin for endure) Natsu replied in the same tone.

Both then spoke at the same time.

"I Love You"

Which was finalised with a kiss of passion on the lips, the moon shining in the background.

**A/N:**  
**My first attempt at a Mature fic.**

**Now guys I wanna see you guys come up with some ideas for this bondage fic.**

**Here is the layout**

**Chapter Name:**

**Bondage Level: Soft/Medium/Extreme**

**Style of Bondage: Give a description**

**Any Toys used: Vibrators, Dildos, whips, gags, even cosplay items**

**Any role play: (Optional)**

**Just one rule: NO SUBMISSIVE NATSU!**


	2. Strings of Steam - Prologue Part 2

Natsu and Juvia were already making their way back to the hotel after the proposal all with the intention to celebrate the proposal. Both mages were buzzing with joy, especially Juvia. After a few months of dating, she was the first one to get proposed to!

Hah! Those that said it would be Mira or Erza can start paying up! It wasn't like that there WAS a bet, though. Not at all!

Juvia went back to looking at the ring on her finger. She wasn't surprised that Natsu could afford it. As it turns out, Natsu was loaded. Taking high paying jobs, only buying the necessities and storing his loot in different locations, meant he was never without cash. The destruction he caused were barely any dents in his accounts. Even then, he fixed the place up so the costs were reduced.

The two opposing lovebirds made their way to the hotel they were staying at. On the outside, it looked like your average 5-star hotel for couples with white walls, a blue roof and door, with the name of the hotel "The Boosted Hearts". But it has one major difference. For those that want to experience a more kinky side to their relationships, it houses a 'love dungeon' floor, which is another way of saying a BDSM room. And THAT is where Natsu and Juvia were staying for their anniversary. Boy, Erza would keel over from the blood loss when she finds out.

The room the two were staying in was pretty large, like mansion bedroom large with indigo walls and a violet carpet. There was a king sized bed with a mahogany brown frame and a mattress covered in a scarlet cover with velvet covers. There was even a chandelier above the room.

Everywhere there were various equipment and other toys used for 'playtime'. One wall had a collection of rope, all different lengths, colours and material as well as different sized cuffs for hands and ankles, each one with a different colour scheme to them as well a modified five-way cuff set. One large cuff to placed around the neck, connected to two smaller ones in the form of a pair of shackles where there is a connection on the chain of the handcuffs to ankle cuffs, each coated with a substance to prevent magic being used.

Another wall housed a selection of whips for those that are kind of sadistic. Some were single whips and others were cat-o-nine tails. There also several vibrators and dildos all a variety of sizes as well as gags of different kinds. Finally, attached to the ceiling was a pair of hanging shackles and a small hook, attached to a pulley mechanism controlling the height. Finally was the bathroom but no one cares so I'll say it's your average hotel bathroom. There were also a lot of other knick-knacks you'd find in a BDSM dungeon but we'll be here all day.

Both Natsu and Juvia got out of their beachwear and go down to the restaurant to celebrate their path to marriage...not without changing of course.

Natsu was in a burgundy blazer over a white dress shirt that was slightly opened to reveal his bare chest, accompanied by a pair of black slacks and dress shoes. He decided to forgo the scarf, but instead, put on a present Juvia gave him. It was a golden chain necklace with NAT X JUV hanging off the chain in hooks, underneath the shirt. Finally, he decided to slick his hair back for a greaser hairstyle.

Juvia on the other hand wore a backless sky-blue dress held with two thin shoulder straps. She kept the pendant and chain, letting the dragon head, rest in the middle of her heart. She also had on indigo long-sleeved silk gloves, the ring worn on the outside of her ring finger. She had ruby red lipstick and dark blue eyeshadow, with black mascara on her eyelashes.

After the two emerged from the changing rooms, they couldn't help but drink in the sight of how amazing they look.

"I see you are wearing the necklace I gave you" commented Juvia

Natsu gripped it lightly. "Ahhh, felt appropriate for the occasion. Oh, Just one more thing."

Natsu then took his prized scarf and wrapped it around Juvia, much to her shock.

"Wait, Natsu this is your prized possession".

"So? You're my fiancé. You deserve my prized possession on you."

Juvia couldn't help but blush lightly at the statement. Natsu then continued.

"Well, my lady. Shall we get going?"

"Let's go, My dragon." And with that, they left the room, arm in arm.

(**Time Skip!)**

Natsu and Juvia made their way back to their room after celebrating their now engagement. The best part was no one was annoying them. No dark mages, no rival fighters, just the two of them, enjoying each other's company all the while enjoying a delicious grilled steak and rich red wine.

Now, they were stripped out of their clothes in nothing but undergarments and jewellery, making out deeply hands roaming everywhere. Natsu currently was fondling the large piece of sourdough that was her ass, eliciting muffled moans from Juvia. Aside from her DD-breasts that were pressed against his chest, he loved kneading that large ass whenever they got intimate.

Juvia was right now having her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck while pressing her rack against his chest. This was a moment just for them and no one will interrupt them.

They broke apart for some air, both with the knowing look.

"Shall we, Juvia?" Questioned Natsu.

Juvia only had one reply: "Yes"

Natsu broke away from Juvia in order to retrieve a magic-seal collar. It was a stone collar, coloured blue like her hair with a special rune to restrict someone's magic. It was custom made as there were two hooks on the front for a leash or a clip-on.

Juvia moved her hair so that it wouldn't get in the way as Natsu fastened the collar around her neck, just above her chain and pendant and so that wouldn't get in the way of the collar.

Juvia then pulled a seductive look with half-lidded eyes and her arms brought in front of her like a schoolgirl. You know how Lucy tried to get the attention of the Sorcerer Weekly photographer by squeezing her elbows causing her bust to compress? It was like that.

Juvia then said one thing in a seductive tone.

"Shall we begin Master?


	3. Strings of Steam - Chapter 1

Strings of Steam - Chapter 3

Arms Up, Splash Woman

"Shall we begin, Master?"

Natsu grinned hungrily at the sight of Juvia. Her creamy white skin, those bright sapphire-blue eyes, her silky blue hair, her thick powerful thighs, those luscious curves, her large DD-cup breasts and that lustful gaze as she was squeezing her breasts between her elbows, her pendant between the top of her valley and chain on her heart. With a slight growl, he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoved his tongue down her throat as soon as his lips met hers.

Shocked by the sudden action, Juvia decided to just screw the crazy action and make out with him, her arms around her neck and her tongue in his throat as they began to furiously make-out with each other, tongues fighting for dominance. Natsu's hands soon made his way back down to that big doughy ass of Juvia, squeezing it now and then, causing Juvia to moan in his mouth.

They separated, a trail of saliva joined their mouths, faces flushed, breathing hard and eyes filled with lust.

"Natsu…" Juvia whispered

"Juvia…" Natsu whispered back

And then they resumed their make out session. While in her euphoria, Juvia didn't pay attention to when Natsu's hands went to her wrists. Soon, Natsu lifted them above her head...right where the hanging shackles were.

*CLICK!*

Juvia suddenly got her senses back as she saw her left wrist secured by one of the hanging manacles, leaving her hand at least 30cm above her head.

"Natsu...what are you-" She began but she didn't get to finish as Natsu grabbed her other wrist and secured it into the other manacle, leaving her body to look like she was putting her hands up to surrender.

"Oh my!" She acted out in shock as she twisted her wrists while they were stuck in the manacles. They were secure and she had no chance in slipping out of them due to the collar sealing off her magic. She looked back at Natsu who grinned in anticipation.

"Didn't expect that, did ya? We won't be needing this though…" Natsu commented as he took her bra off and threw it into the pile of clothes on the other side of the room, her large breasts bouncing after being released from the confines of her bra. Next, he got a pair of blue, stiletto heels, which he fitted on her feet, causing her feels to be lifted 10cm above ground. Finally, he got a pair of heavy iron shackles to secure her ankles.

Natsu walked past her to get something. She tried to look over her shoulder but his body was blocking the view. Soon, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and warm breath on her neck. There was also the feeling of twine rubbing against her thigh, causing her to blush a bit.

"Now then, my little toy...shall we begin?" He said seductively, rubbing the whip causing her hormones to rise.

"Na-Natsu...what are you?" She question but she let out a shriek when the whip made contact with her thigh

"Uh, uh...call me Master" he maliciously said.

Getting into the role, Juvia changed her tone to a submissive one.

"Master...please forgive me...punish the whore anyway you want"

"Good.'' he snarled "But I am in a generous mood, so you won't be punished too badly…"

The first thing Natsu did was put a blue ball gag with a pink Fairy Tail insignia on it into her mouth, securing the buckle under her hair so that it won't get caught.

"That should do it…" he murmured as he squeezed her left tit causing her to suck in a sharp intake of air. She had a hot blush on her face.

"Next, a little something to tenderise those nipples of yours…" He said as Natsu clipped a pair of tiny clamps that were connected on a thin chain onto her nipples, causing a shock in Juvia's spine and her to drool over her gag.

She moaned from pleasure, shivering a bit. She then let out a muffled gasp as Natsu placed his hands on her large ass, squeezing it every now and then.

"Niiiccccceee...That is a feeling that I will never get tired of…" He purred rubbing his warm hand over her left ass cheek

"'Aster…'ease.." (Master...please…) Juvia spoke through the gag

Natsu simply smacked her ass getting a muffled shriek from Juvia

"No begging from you, lady"

Juvia nodded submissively, enjoying the shocks coming from her pinched nipples when she nodded her head and her breasts bounced from it.

"Let's have a taste of those lovely nips…" Natsu says as he began to gently lick the hard nipples slowly as Juvia let out breaths of pleasure as his hot rough tongue went over her nipples, even sucking it every now and then, the drool from Juvia happening at a much faster level.

"Aahhh...I love the taste of-" Natsu didn't get to finish as Juvia soon began to leak milk.

Juvia began to burn bright red from embarrassment.

"'-ease -on't -ook.." (Please, don't look)

"Now, now...Let's have a taste…" Natsu grinned as he licked a bit of the milk. Blueberries.

Natsu then walked behind Juvia, keeping his gaze on her behind. Placing a hand on it, he used his fire magic to warm it up and began to rub small circles. Juvia was blushing hard as she looked over her shoulder to see her beloved rubbing her ass. She couldn't help but moan in ecstasy at the treatment, drooling even more into her ballgag

"-Aster, -ease -ore…!" (Master, please more!)

Natsu then decided on something better

*SMACK!*

Juvia jumped from the smack, her breasts bouncing from the aftermath of the action.

"You want more?"

Juvia nodded quickly, sticking out her butt.

Getting a hold of the whip, Natsu began to strike at her ass, braising it like a rump roast.

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

"-ORE, -ASTER!" (MORE, MASTER!)

"You got it!"

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

A few more whippings and Juvia's butt was now a bright pink. Juvia had a full body blush and would've fallen onto her knees if it weren't for the shackles keeping her hands above her head and was currently breathing heavily, drool dropping onto the floor.

While Juvia was busy regaining her breath, Natsu went to get a pink vibrator with a wire connecting to a battery pack. With a quick movement, Natsu dropped the small rocket into her panties, feeling her clit so that it went in.

Juvia's eyes shot up as she let out a shriek from the pill being shoved inside her. She shook as the shackles made a loud clashing noise. Natsu decided to calm her down by kissing her deeply...well as deeply through the gag. Breaking the kiss, Natsu began to gently squeeze her right boob to calm her down

"Now, now...I need to be fired up...You dancing will do that...I hope you are ready…"

Juvia began to nod her head, body shaking in excitement.

Pulling up a chair, Natsu pointed the remote at Juvia, pressing the button to start the vibrations.

Soon, Juvia began moaning from the vibrator in her pussy, shaking her hips like a belly dancer. The vibrations in her were causing immense pleasure and for Natsu he was enjoying the bouncing breasts and swaying hips.

With every bounce and swing, he felt his erection getting harder as well his hormones and draconic instincts began to increase with a voice in his head saying:

"CLAIM HER RIGHT NOW!"

Throwing her head back caused her breasts to bounce a large amount and soon there was a stain forming in her panties as well as a scent of blueberries and cum. Soon Natsu let out a bestial snarl.

"ARRRGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Soon Natsu took the ball gag out of her mouth then ripped her panties off her lower area, the vibrator falling out of her clit.

"Master, What's - MMMPH?!" Juvia began to speak but suddenly, Natsu shoved his tongue down her throat, squeezing her ass cheeks extremely hard, rubbing his hands everywhere. Juvia's eyes shot up but soon he melted in his embrace, kissing him with just as much passion. If her hands weren't held up in shackles she would be kissing wrapping her arms around her neck right now.

"Sorry...I can't take it anymore...I want you bad" He growled.

Juvia just showed a small smile.

"Hold on, Master. Let me service you one more time" She said, eyeing his tent, licking her lips lustfully

Natsu got a clue and went to the winch, lowering Juvia to her knees but her arms still raised.

Getting in front of Juvia, Natsu lowered his boxers allowing his cock free. Juvia's eyes widened at the sight. Natsu was FRICKIN' HUGE! His cock was 10 inches long and 3 inches wide. It was veiny and had a bit of pre cum leaking out.

Natsu inched his cock forward towards her mouth and Juvia put her tongue at the tip, licking the leaking cum off of the tip of his cock. She continued to lick the tip as bits of cum began to leak from the tip of the dick.

Juvia then began to take in the head of her lover's cock, with the head disappearing into her mouth, moving her head all the while sucking it off.

Natsu through his head back, smoke flowing out of his mouth from the relief he had been given. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed her head and forced her to deep throat his cock as she sucked even harder.

Juvia then released the cock from her mouth, coughing slightly from the treatment as drool was connected from her soft lips to his monstrous cock. She looked up to Natsu with a glazed look and a dreamy smile.

Natsu then pulled the lever, forcing her onto her feet. Moving around Juvia, he lined himself up to her clit.

"Shall I, Juvia?" Natsu asked

Juvia just nodded as he bit her lip in anticipation and she let out a loud moan as Natsu shoved his cock inside, throwing her head back and bouncing on the spot, her breasts bouncing from the pleasure as Natsu began to slowly pump his cock inside her, one hand squeezing her breasts and another rubbing her waist.

"Does...that...feel...good?" Natsu grunted as he began to thrust his hips.

"Master...please...don't stop…" Juvia moaned out. His cock was succeeding in tearing her apart, her tongue out and her eyes began to glaze.

Natsu then began to increase the speed a bit, even began to nibble at her ear, which got a reaction out of Juvia as she shuddered in pleasure as both of Natsu's hands went to her breasts and gave a tight squeeze.

The speed in Natsu's rocking began to increase again as he began to thrust even faster, causing her breasts to bounce at a higher tempo.

"Juvia...I'm gonna cum…!" Natsu groaned as he felt the pressure build in his cock and the walls in Juvia's clit began to close up.

"Me...too! Shall we go together?" Juvia replied back.

Natsu and Juvia simply looked at each other and kissed with all of their might as streams of semen shot out of Natsu and Juvia began to leak.

Separating, a string of drool joined their lips as they had glassy looks, sweat covering them.

"That was…" Natsu started to say

"...Friggin' amazing" Juvia replied back.

Natsu unlocked Juvia from her shackles as the two simply collapsed in the bed, with Juvia lying on top of Natsu's hard abs.

"Shall we get some sleep?"

"Please, my love."

And with that the two fell asleep into a wonderful dreamland. Who knows what other bondage games they'll do? Who knows?


End file.
